Ghostwriter
by dee1600
Summary: Makimachi Misao writes a paper for Tomoe…and gets a chance meeting with Aoshi Shinomori, the campus’ most popular senior.
1. Chapter 1

Ghost writer

By deanna1600

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or any of its characters.

Summary: Makimachi Misao writes a paper for Tomoe…and gets a chance meeting with Aoshi Shinomori, the campus' most popular senior.

The sun caught Makimachi Misao's eyes as light continued to stream in the semi- darkness that was her room. It was already morning.

She had been typing all night, writing a paper on gender sensitivity issues on campus. She hoped that it would get at least a B+. It was already 7 a.m. She had to hurry if she wanted to make it to Mr. Shishio's class on time. She quickly showered and grabbed a T-shirt from the closet. Running downstairs, she went to the fridge and took a swig from the milk carton before putting on her running shoes. Today is a good time to be running. She'll be late for class if she didn't.

She quickly locked the front door, remembering to bring the room key. The last time she forgot it, it was raining and she had to stay outside in the freaking rain. The worst part was that she also forgot to bring her umbrella. By the time, her roommate Kaoru came back from her late-night shift at the Aoiya bar, she was already freaking wet.

"Okay… let me check umbrella… check, keys… check, paper….check. Okay, let's go."

Dashing and darting through the narrow sidewalk, Misao ran until she arrived at Soujiro Academy. She scrambled her way towards the locker room, took out some notepaper and pen and quickly scribbled: "Tomoe… here's your paper. I'll give you the lit. paper tonight. Misao." She then carefully slipped the paper on gender sensitivity and the note into Tomoe's locker, keeping an eye out for other students who might pass by and see her. Tomoe didn't like anybody to see Misao within one foot of her locker. It was Tomoe's policy --- being popular meant that Tomoe could only associate herself with jocks, cheerleaders and other "celebrities" in school. No geek was allowed a foot of any of the popular kids' lockers. Anyone caught would be punished in whatsoever way they desired.

Misao sighed. Tomoe had caught her trying to catch a glimpse of the handsome and eligible Aoshi Shinomori. President of the Archery and Kendo club. Senior editor of the school paper, not to mention a Math wizard and A student. Aside from his good looks and good grades, Aoshi was very nice, if not extremely polite to everyone. That was why half the female population looked at him as the ideal mate.

Unfortunately for Misao, she was pressed onto Tomoe's locker while ogling at the said star. Misao was then condemned to writing all of Tomoe's papers for the entire semester. Yes, Misao was condemned to being Tomoe's _ghostwriter_. Furthermore…

With her head down and her thoughts centered on her current quandary, Misao bumped into what she thought to be a solid wall. Raising her head, Misao looked up and stared into the greenish-blue eyes of Aoshi Shinomori, the very man who became the center of her problem.

Misao remembered Tomoe's strict warning:

"_You are not allowed to be within speaking distance of Aoshi Shinomori. If I catch you speaking with Aoshi, you are going to be sorry." _


	2. Chapter 2

Ghost writer

By deanna1600

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or any of its characters.

"Are you alright?"

Aoshi looked down at Misao with inquiring eyes. Peering through her glasses, the girl was sitting on the floor with a stupefied, if not a mortified expression on her face.

For Misao, those few seconds stretched like minutes as they gazed into each other. Despite all of her intellectual verbiage, Misao seemed to have lost all coherent thought. All she could do was stare at Aoshi, and say "Ow!". So much for a good first impression!

It was Aoshi who first broke eye contact. He carefully lifted Misao with an outstretched arm and looked again if she had any bruises from her fall. Again, Aoshi asked if she was alright and if she needed to be brought to the clinic. Still not speaking, Misao could only nod at the query. Aoshi handed Misao her school bag which she took with her head bowed. Without a word of thanks, she quickly grabbed her bag and ran towards the classroom, with Aoshi eyeing Misao's retreating form.

"Argh! Stupid, stupid, stupid!" bemoaned Misao, recalling the events of that early morning. She was trying her best to type Tomoe's lit. paper but all she could think about was what happened that morning. "Ugh! I should have said something… even hello or hi or anything. Anything but 'Ow!' ".

Her cellphone beeped suddenly and she looked at it to find a text message from Tomoe.

_Meet me at the Aoiya by 10 p.m. I have another job for you._

Her eyes then darted from the message to her clock on the wall. It was already 8 p.m. She had less than an hour left to write the paper. She had no more time to ponder over what already happened. What had passed is past. Besides, Aoshi wouldn't remember her or anything. With that, Misao smiled and typed swiftly. When she finished, she printed out the paper, locked the door and walked to the Aoiya.

The Aoiya was bursting with energy tonight. Colored lights swirled through the crystal ball hanging from the ceiling. Some of the students were making out on the couches, while others were shouting and carousing. Misao then eased her way through the crowd with a lot of "excuse me" and "sorry" and quietly sat on one of the individual stools in the more well-lighted area of the bar. She then set down the paper on the table and took furtive glances at every other corner in the room.

"You're late."

Looking up, Misao saw that it was none other than Tomoe. Appraising the black-haired beauty, Misao could tell from her appearance that she was drunk. Tomoe's cheeks were flushed as she staggered her way towards a stool next to Misao.

Draping her left arm around Misao, Tomoe whispered to her as if they were co-conspirators in an assassination plot. "Tsk, tsk…Misao. Are you trying to aggravate your situation? You know… you don't want getting me angry, Misao." In a swift motion, her left arm, which was loosely draped over Misao's shoulder now turned torturous as her left hand grabbed Misao's fragile neck in a vice-like grip. Misao panicked and struggled as Tomoe's right hand slowly eased its way towards Misao's right hand, crushing the twitching fingers beneath.

"Misao, I'd hate to crush your fingers, especially now that I need you to type another assignment for me." As if carrying out her threat, Tomoe tightened her grip on Misao's fingers.

"I…I'm so--sorry, Tomo…Tomoe. I promise…I promise… I'll be on time next time."

Tomoe then abruptly let go of Misao and asked the bartender for another hypnotic.

Misao took this time to catch her breath, holding her injured hand close to her heart.

"Calm yourself, Makimachi. I still need you to do another assignment."

The bartender then arrived with her hypnotic and she downed it in one gulp. Smiling sweetly to Misao, she then placed the note in Misao's left hand and staggered her way to the dance floor, carrying the lit. paper.

Misao then quickly exited the Aoiya. Tears streamed down her face as she ran to her apartment. Once inside, she wept loudly. On the floor was the crumpled note from Tomoe:

"_I told Aoshi about you. He's interested to give it a try as well. So aside from my lit. paper, you have to work on Aoshi's. Aoshi will get it from you tomorrow morning. Tomoe."_


	3. Chapter 3

Ghost writer

Author's note: Thank you very much for all your comments and suggestions! Tomoe is really supposed to be Misao's rival in this story, so I guess I wanted her to be sinister. I'm an Aoshi-Misao fan too. Sorry to all Tomoe fans out there! To those who requested for longer chapters, I'm sorry but I am very busy with practicum so I only do this with my spare time. But I'll do my best to update as quickly as I can. Thank you again for reading: 

When Kaoru came back from work, Misao was already in bed. Entering the bedroom that Misao and Kaoru shared, Kaoru noticed that the light was still on.

"She must have been so tired." thought Kaoru as she picked up the blanket that dropped the floor when Misao rolled on her side.

Covering the blanket on the sleeping Misao, Kaoru noticed that Misao had been crying. There was puffiness to her cheeks and her breathing was slightly ragged from weeping. A closer inspection of her body revealed that her left hand was bandaged. There were some fingernail marks on her neck. Kaoru could only surmise what had happened to her. Somebody has been hurting Misao badly.

"If Misao's not going to do anything about it, I am."

Kaoru then went to the phone and dialed.

"_Come on … pick up pick up… hello… Sano, I know it's 2:00 in the morning! I need you to do something for me. Yes, it's important. I think my friend is being bullied at school. Do you know anybody who gives lessons? Wait… hold on. I'll get a pen and paper. _

There was a pause on the other line as Kaoru pulled out a notepad and ballpen from the counter._ "Okay… uh huh..." _as Kaoru scribbled a name and cellphone number. _"Thanks Sano. I appreciate your help click ." _

Rubbing her eyes beneath her glasses, Misao yawned. And then she remembered about last night's events and the note that Tomoe slipped into her hand.

"_I told Aoshi about you. He's interested to give it a try as well. So aside from my lit. paper, you have to work on Aoshi's. Aoshi will get it from you tomorrow morning. Tomoe."_

"Maybe, I should just sleep in today." As she crawled under the covers, Kaoru came into the room with a pan and ladle.

"WAKE UP, SLEEPY HEAD!" shouted Kaoru she banged the ladle to the pan.

Misao groaned. "Give me another 5 minutes. I still want to sleep."

Kaoru then wrenched the covers out of Misao's hands and opened the curtains to let the light in.

"You're awfully chirpy today, Kaoru. What's up?"

"I'll tell you later." As Kaoru hummed a tune as she started folding the blanket. "But first, it's time for your bath. Breakfast will be ready in 5 minutes." With this, she closed the door.

Misao looked at her breakfast. There were ham, eggs, bacon, and French toast. Kaoru had piled a mountain of food on Misao's plate today. Misao looked apprehensively at Kaoru. "Something is definitely up today." Normally, Kaoru would only serve cereal for breakfast. Yup, something is up with Kaoru today. And when things like that happened, it was best to get away from Kaoru and her crazy ideas!

"Eat up! You've got a long day today." chirped Kaoru.

As Misao started munching on the toast, the door bell rang.

"I'll get it." Kaoru stood up. "That must be him. He is so punctual."

"Him?"

Opening the door, Kaoru stepped aside to let the guest in. "Oh. Come in, come in. I'll let you meet her." Both made their way to the dining room. "Misao, let me introduce you to…"

Misao dropped her toast as the intensity of recognition flash before them both.

"Kyaaa!"


	4. Chapter 4

Ghost writer

"Miss Makimachi."

Standing in the kitchen with Kaoru was none other than the calm and collected Shinomori. And tumbling to the floor, sprawled, with her legs high in the air was Misao.

"MISAO! We have a guest!" exclaimed Kaoru, who was shocked to see Misao fall over her chair. "You must excuse Misao, Mr. Shinomori. She is rather…. shy. Please have a seat."

Taking his seat opposite Misao, Aoshi thanked Kaoru and waited for both ladies to take their seats as well before he started speaking.

"I heard from Mr. Sagara that Ms. Makimachi is in need of some martial arts training."

"No…not really martial arts, Mr. Shinomori. Just some self-defense moves so that Misao can prevent herself from being bullied. As you can see Mr. Shinomori, Misao needs a lot of protecting already."

Aoshi then looked at Misao. The girl looked more fragile than before, with a bandaged right hand and some bruises on her neck.

"KAORU! I DON'T NEED ANYONE'S PROTECTION!"

Standing up, Misao glared at Aoshi. "I definitely do not need YOUR protection." Then just as suddenly as she gave her outburst, she demurred and bowed slightly. "Mr. Shinomori. I would decline any offer for you to protect me in any way." Aoshi then glanced at her to see her cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

"BUT MISAO! LOOK AT YOU! I don't even know where you got those bruises and I am definitely not standing by to watch you get killed. Anyway, I have already agreed to pay Mr. Shinomori's services so the person who can revoke that contract would be ME!" With those words, Kaoru then pushed both Misao and Aoshi towards the door. "Mr. Shinomori, please take care of Misao for me. Since Misao is still recovering from her injuries, I would like you to be gentle with her until she is fully healed. But you can start training her today. Thank you so much again. Bye!" And with that, the door was slammed in both their faces. Aoshi didn't even get to ask when he would get his payment for his training.

"It looks like we are stuck with each other for a while." Stated Aoshi with defeat. He then took a glimpse at Misao. She looked fuming mad. Her eyebrows were knotted together and mouth was in a frown. And that frown was now directed at him. "Mr. Shinomori. Please do not bother with Kaoru's request. I did not agree to any such thing. And before I forget any further, here." As she pulled out the lit. paper she typed for Aoshi.

"Eh? What is this, Ms. Makimachi.?"

"Why, the paper you asked for Mr. Shinomori! Did you think I would forget? And please call me Misao. I like it better."

"Since I am given the privilege to use your first name, please call me with mine. It's Aoshi… " And he bowed slightly. "At your service." While he was bowing, he pondered on the girl he was asked to protect. For some reason, this girl seemed to dislike him.

When Aoshi looked up, Misao was already sprinting ahead of him. _No more than that._ _This Misao-girl seems to despise him --- A LOT._

"Wait, Miss Maki--- Misao." And before he could think anymore, he hurried to catch up with her.


	5. Chapter 5

Ghost writer

By dee1600

Author's note: I have just realized that I made a mistake in the third chapter. Misao was supposed to be injured on her right hand and not her left. Again, thank you for all the rave reviews! I am very much encouraged by your continued comments and suggestions!

I do not know much about the art of archery so much of the topic on archery was inspired by recent readings of the manga Rin.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Rurouni Kenshin or the manga Rin.

"STOP FOLLOWING ME!"

"I can't. We go to the same school together, remember?"

People on the streets stared as many of them made way to let a huffing schoolgirl run ahead and walk across the railroad. Following a few feet away from her was a good-looking schoolboy. Onlookers looked and whispered as they saw the scene. "Must be a lover's quarrel." giggled some mothers as both students turned at the corner. After turning the corner and stomping on another straight path, the girl stopped midway and turned around. When she stopped, the boy behind her stopped as well. They then stared at each other.

In all her years of romanticizing, Misao had dreamed of an Aoshi that laughed, a soundless chuckle escaping his lips. His eyes would sparkle when their eyes lock and he would be mesmerized with her ocean blue eyes. But reality was like a bucket of cold water. When Aoshi looked at her, all she saw in those eyes was pity. And that was the look that he was giving her now.

Thinking that Misao had calmed down, Aoshi then stepped towards her, held her right arm tightly and dragged her all the way to school. Once they arrived at the school entrance, Misao struck him on his left cheek. She was even more vexed to see him unruffled by her slap. Maybe she should hit him harder next time!

"When we enter the school, I don't want you stalking me!"

"But Miss Kamiya said that there are bullies after you ---"

"The ONLY BULLY annoying me right now is YOU!" jabbing him on the chest, putting "YOU" with as much emphasis as her petite finger could muster. Before he could say another word in edgewise, she stalked off grumbling, leaving him standing there with a puzzled look on his face.

Once Misao entered the classroom, Mr. Shishio was already there. His crimson eyes were staring her down and his chalk broke in half as he shouted: "GOOD MORNING MISS MAKIMACHI! YOU'RE LATE TODAY! DETENTION FOR YOU! I don't want your present action to encourage this class to do the same! REMEMBER, NO ONE UNDERMINES MY AUTHORITY, NO ONE!" Misao angrily took her seat on the far left at the back of the classroom.

She was never late for school, especially not with Mr. Shsishio as the class adviser! If only Aoshi had not been at her place this morning, she would have made it to school on time. But then again, she might not have gone to school at all, recalling how heartbroken she was when she received Tomoe's note. Her crush, her one and only crush, was such a loser! Although he was handsome, he was a total idiot when it came to understanding other people's feelings. And the nerve of that guy, actually forgetting about the lit. paper he asked her to make for him! Then again, she mused, it really wasn't Aoshi who asked for the paper directly, it was Tomoe. Could it be?

_Mou, I'm thinking about him again! Forget about him! It's time to concentrate on Mr. Shishio's chemistry class!_ And true enough, it was time. Mr. Shishio was just about to call her name and tell her to go to the board and answer the next equation. (A/N: You wouldn't want Mr. Shishio catching you daydreaming in his class!)

--------

"Thwap!"

The arrow hit its mark. Any common bystander would think that the shot Aoshi made was superb. But Kenshin Himura was no ordinary observer. He was the Vice Captain of the Archery club. And from the way that the captain was shooting, it looked as if something had broken the serene movement of Aoshi's bow. _Aoshi seems distracted today._

Aoshi's second shot was worse. The arrow never left the bow and his bowstring broke and hit his face. A small cut hit his left cheek. This reminded Aoshi of the slap he got from Misao. A sudden feeling of frustration hit him as some students gathered around him to check if their captain was alright.

"I'm fine. The bowstring just broke." _I don't feel like myself today._

Kenshin then stepped forward and handed him a towel.

"Shinomori, I think its best for you to get your wounded treated first." _It looks like the Vice Captain also noticed it too._

"Aa. Kenshin, I leave you to deal with the students then."

He then left the students and strode into Ms. Takani's clinic. And there on one of the sick beds was Misao.


	6. Chapter 6

Ghost writer

By dee1600

Author's note: Sorry for the long wait. I am swamped with work! Here is the latest installment. Hope to keep you reading: 

--------------------------

Overhead Soujiro Academy, the sky was now turning reddish-orange. It was the end of another day for most students at Soujiro Academy, except for the boy now trudging homeward. Carrying the sleeping Misao in his arms, Aoshi wondered how he was going to tell Ms. Kamiya. It was obvious from Misao's disheveled appearance that she had been attacked yet again! Her school uniform and socks were dirty and torn. A shoe that was supposed to be on her left foot was missing. And the greatest evidence of a bruise on the left side of her head. Ms. Takani was gracious enough to inform of Makimachi's last whereabouts:

"_Now remember to make sure that Ms. Makimachi gets lots of rest and fluids. I found her unconscious at the oval track this afternoon." _

Somehow, the bullies have managed to attack Misao yet again. A sudden wave of shame etched onto the handsome boy's features. How was he going to tell Ms. Kamiya about his failure? He was entrusted with the responsibility of making sure that Misao remain unhurt during her entire stay at school. But he had done nothing all day but mope about his irritation for being disliked by his charge.

_And why is that?_ Aoshi wondered. He had never really been concerned with what other people say about him. But then, he had not been openly disliked by any one before, especially not by a girl. In fact, he was actually afraid of girls. Many of them usually shriek when he passed and gawked at him at the corridors. So he did the best thing he could do given the situation --- he ignored them.

_So why did it bother him that Misao detested him? _Before he could ruminate further, he felt Misao shift uncomfortably in his arms. Her face was now slammed straight into his chest.

_Where am I? The last thing I remember is running into Tomoe again. And being forced to run 50 times around the track oval!_

"Hey! Will you quit it? You're quite heavy, you know!"

And that woke Misao up, her eyes now gaping directly at Aoshi's chest!

"PUT ME DOWN!" screamed Misao, her face clearly flustered, her legs swinging to and fro, causing them both to stumble in a heap on the floor.

"All you need to do is ask. And you don't need to shout!" hushed Aoshi, quite concerned by the accusing stares they were both receiving.

"I CAN SHOUT WHENEVER I… mph.. mph….mmmph…" Aoshi covered Misao's mouth with his right hand, before she could mutter anymore. He then sighed. They were now standing in front of her apartment door. The sooner Misao got in, the better.

Misao stood up and fumbled for her key. _My key, Where is it! _

As the seconds stretched to minutes, Aoshi knew that Misao had somehow forgotten to bring her key. She continued to search inside her bag, spilling the contents on the floor.

_Oh great! Just when I thought I could remove myself of her and relax for awhile._

"You left your key, didn't you?"

Not getting a response, Aoshi knelt down and picked up the books that had fallen to the floor when she looked for her key.

"You might as well stay at my place ….for the time being."

"Ack! No way!" _Oh my god! He just offered me to stay at his place!_

"So you want to stay out here?" Aoshi asked pointedly. He was clearly annoyed with her now. His face was scrunched up, his eyes darkening. Her tummy suddenly rumbled, removing the tense atmosphere. Misao blushed furiously. _So embarrassing! _Misao hesitantly took the books Aoshi gave to her and shoved them in her bag.

"Fine. Lead the way."

-----------------------------

"Kaoru, it's Misao. Yeah, yeah, I left my key again! I'm sorrryyy! Anyway, pick me up at Aoshi's place. It's at 15 Tokio Drive. Turn left from our apartment and then turn right at the next corner. Okay, thanks."

Putting down the receiver, Misao then went over to seat herself on the black leather couch. She was at Aoshi's. His place was a cramped one floor bungalow where the only other furniture she could find was a low square desk and some pillows on the wooden floor. The place looked like it had been only used for sleeping and studying.

"Here." Aoshi handed her a plate of noodles in pesto sauce, with chicken strips on the side. He then went back to the kitchen and brought his own plate. Aoshi eyed Misao as she slurped happily. There was a sense of relief that she somehow liked his cooking. He didn't want to hear any more complaints. He then ate his own food as they both sat on the couch in companionable silence. When both of them had finished eating, Aoshi left the dishes in the sink. It was time they both had a heart-to-heart chat. Taking his seat on one of the pillows on the floor, Aoshi faced Misao, who was busy doing her homework.

"Look. I know our situation is difficult right now but you're refusing my help makes it even harder for both of us."

Misao turned her head defiantly and tried to ignore him.

"Well, at least let me teach you how to defend yourself."

"I can defend myself perfectly fine!"

"Ms. Takani told me you fainted this afternoon. What were you doing anyway?"

"It's NONE of YOUR business."

"It becomes MY affair too when I am FORCED into it."

"Well, you can FORCE yourself out of it then."

The argument had turned heated. For Aoshi, this was a surprising discovery. No one has really gotten him riled up before. But then he had never met Misao before. In his exasperation, he had grabbed both her arms and pushed her body against the floor.

"What is your problem? I try to help you but you keep pushing me away." said Aoshi, To which, Misao wept loudly. She had been holding back her tears for awhile now. She wanted so much for someone to help her but having Aoshi do it is just highly upsetting. Aoshi seemed to look at her as just a duty to be performed, an obligation he had to make. _I don't want to be just a burden to you, don't you understand?_

Seeing Misao cry, Aoshi slackened his grip and got up. He then went to the sink to do the dishes. He needed to cool off. And being close to Misao wasn't helping. _What is wrong with me? _

When he got to studying himself, Misao had stopped crying and was now poring herself into her homework. Aoshi offered to help her but Misao refused. So the remainder of the evening spent uneventfully, each one ignoring the other.

By the time Kaoru arrived at Aoshi's, it was already 3 a.m. and Misao was already fast asleep on the couch. Aoshi then gestured to Kaoru to come outside with him. He needed to talk to her, to apologize …for everything.


	7. Chapter 7

Ghost writer

By dee1600

Author's note: I know that most of you would be pissed with Misao in the last chapter. Isn't Misao so pathetic? Only after I made the chapter did I realize that she almost resembled Anthy Himemiya in many of the episodes from Revolutionary Girl Utena (_Shoujo Kakumei Utena_) … slapped around all over the place! Ah, but a girl who is at the end of her rope would either have to breakdown or break out!

--------------

"I heard from Mr. Shishio that you've been steadily coming to class late? You better shape up, weasel! I don't like my morning practice ruined by your incompetence!"

Misao cringed. There never was a guidance counselor quite like Hajime Saito. His tactics were deadly and straight to the point. Right now, he was carrying his bokken and swinging itover her head. He then placed an apple on top of her head. "Stand still, weasel!" Saito then distanced himself from Misao and swung the wooden sword. The bokken struck the apple and cut it in two. Saito is definitely one guidance counselor no student should mess with.

"Do I make myself clear?"

"Y-yes, Mr. Hajime."

"If I see you in this office again, I'm going to hit you with this stick. Now, beat it. Your presence unnerves me!"

After which our heroine hurriedly left the room and stopped in the hallway to calm her rapidly beating heart. Misao then sighed. It has been three weeks since she last met Aoshi. Ever since that time, there was no word from him.

"I guess it's better this way." Aoshi must have called it quits. And she wanted it that way. So why was it that she felt so miserable?

She had been down in the dumps for the past few weeks. She hadn't been studying and had gotten a few failing marks on her exams. Mr. Shishio had practically threatened her with more detention but nothing seemed to faze her out of her glum state. That didn't mean that she wasn't scared every time she had to face Mr. Shishio but somehow she had become apathetic to his continued warnings. Her grades have steadily lowered and she was now placed on the failing list, hence, her visit to Mr. Hajime's office. As she went on her way, a figure emerged behind her, watching her take the flight up of stairs to her classroom. That figure was Aoshi, who was constantly observing her from afar.

Unknown to Misao, Aoshi had not given up yet. Realizing that Misao would not give in to his request, he formulated a change in strategy. Removing himself from her line of vision and regulating himself as a bystander, he surveyed her daily run-ins with people in the school. If the bullies were to attack her directly, he would then step in to defend her. But, for the time being, as long as no aggressive assaults were directed towards her, he had forced himself to watch over her.

--------

Aoshi then followed her as Misao reached the second floor. And there, lo and behold was Tomoe. She was livid.

"A C-MINUS on my chemistry research paper! Misao, that is UNACCEPTABLE."

Misao just stayed quiet. Tomoe could not see her expression because her head was stooped, her shoulders hunched.

Tomoe then grabbed Misao's left ear and shouted: "DO YOU HEAR ME, MISAO? THAT IS UNACCEPTABLE!"

Misao looked up at Tomoe defiantly. She was getting tired of being Tomoe's servant!

"I can't do this anymore, Tomoe."

Tomoe then angrily shoved Misao to the wall. "WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

"I SAID I CAN'T DO THIS ANYMORE!"

"Are you raising your voice against me, Makimachi? Remember, you are an underclassman and you have to show respect to your elders." With that, Tomoe slapped Misao on the cheek. Her cheek stung but Misao stood her ground. She continued to stare at Tomoe with contempt. Seeing this, Tomoe's mouth drew into a grim line. So, the weasel has suddenly learned to fight back!

"Might I remind you that our deal is that you do my paper until the end of the semester."

"And how about Aoshi's paper? Was that part of the deal too?" snapped Misao.

"Ah… that was a practical joke. Seeing how hooked you are to _my_ Shinomori, I thought it would be fun to have a few laughs. And I think you fell for it --- hook, line and sinker!" said Tomoe with a smirk. As she began to walk away though, a figure blocked her way. Tomoe was shocked to come face to face with Aoshi. What was more startling was the glare she was receiving from him. It was menacing and intimidating. His voice however was controlled when he spoke.

"Going somewhere, Tomoe?"

It looks like the game is up!


	8. Chapter 8

Ghost writer

By dee1600

Author's note: I am ending this story with this chapter and will soon be working on two new stories --- one inspired by a Japanese drama and another from a shoujo manga. I still am deciding whether to use different characters from other anime or to use the same characters from Rurouni Kenshin. Anyway, I hope to have entertained you with this story. Please look forward to the other two stories.

Sincerely,

dee1600

P.S. I am very grateful to the support, loyalty and patronage of the following reviewers:

1kenshinlover

Mandella-sama

kenni

It.soniablade

Shout2danorth91

Wai-mi

Animelover

Neko-yuff16

AnimeGirlSy-sai

MxA4eva

Tsuki Hoshi hikari

Misa

Ann

punkrockergrl

JK

Sakuragurl

Rikku

gabyhyatt

keanie

KC Evans

Jess

If you have any other comments/ suggestions, I would love to hear them. This is my first fan fiction.

P.P.S. To kenni: Yes, Kaoru is 3 years older than Misao, is a sophomore in college, and does part-time work at several places including the Aoiya (where she is not the bartender or waitress but the assistant cook). Her shift at the Aoiya starts at 6 pm and ends at around 1 am. Although she and Misao are not blood-related, she cares for her and acts as Misao's older sister, confidant and friend.

To Ann: I would like you to give me a better and more detailed suggestion than the comment "It was getting good and then it stopped." It would help me with my future writing possibilities.

------

Misao dodges the first flying wooden target and slams her fist into the second one. Standing a few feet away from her is the elusive Aoshi, throwing as many wooden planks as he could in her direction. It has been five months since that fateful encounter with Tomoe.

Tomoe was _excluded_ from the school for cheating and bullying. Aoshi became the star witness to the school's investigation. Misao, on the other hand, was found not to be without fault. Some members of the committee felt that although she was a victim of bullying, her assistance to Tomoe meant that she was a conspirator to the cheating incident. During their deliberation however, Aoshi continued to plead Misao's case, arguing that she was a victim of both acts as bullying also forced Misao to help Tomoe cheat. Proof of this was the evidence of Misao's final stance against Tomoe, which was revealed in all three separate individual interviews. Even Tomoe admitted that Misao had actually defied her in their last meeting. Aoshi instead asked that Misao be given counseling and special self-defense training. The investigatory board finally decided to allow Misao to stay in the school. However, because the committee could not say whether she actually cheated in her own classes, Misao was then forced to repeat her junior year. Furthermore, both of Aoshi's requests were acknowledged --- Misao was requested to have periodic counseling under Hajime and self-defense training under Shinomori.

"I am beat!" Swiping the last wooden plank with her left palm and splintering it into pieces.

"Alright. We can rest awhile."

Aoshi then moved over to the benches to hand Misao her towel. She murmured a cheerful "thank you" and opened the shoji door to let some air in. Both of them then sat down on the dry thatch floor of the dojo. It was a cool, starless night and the cicadas were chirping their song.

Aoshi glanced at Misao and caught her smiling dreamily at the sky and wondered why the picture of Mr. Hajime actually receiving that smile made him gnash his teeth. He should be glad that Hajime was actually taking in all of Makimachi's insecurities. There were times when Saito had to pull out his bokken to stop Misao from actually gagging him with all her incessant chatter. He didn't understand why he had wished that Misao would actually tell all her anxieties to him instead. Maybe, it was because on that fateful day, when the verdict was finally given, he had cradled a bawling Misao and felt that everything was alright in the world.

Heaving a sigh, Aoshi tried to stand up, but Misao's right leg struck his left leg, unbalancing him. He fell to the floor with a thud and Misao quickly pinned Aoshi with her body, putting her arms onto his shoulders.

"Misao?"

"You're caught off guard, Shinomori." Misao was actually chuckling at his bewildered expression. "My sparring teacher told me that I should never allow myself in such a state."

"Then you learned well."

"Because I had a good teacher." Misao smiled, a pink hue tainting her cheeks.

"Coming from you, I'd say it was a compliment. Thank you."

Misao then placed her arms around his neck and warapped her arms around him. As she did this, she whispered softly in his ear. "No, thank you… for saving me."

A ghost of a smile crept on his lips. He closed his eyes and succumbed to her embrace. Overhead, a shooting star streaked across the distance sky, completely unnoticed to the couple who held each other, without a care in the world.

-----

A/N: The term _exclusion_ means that Tomoe is ejected from Soujiro Academy. Expulsion and exclusion are different in the sense that expulsion means that Tomoe would not be allowed to enter any school while exclusion means that she is not allowed to enter Soujiro Academy only. Since she is just a high school student and members of the school board believe that education is still a primary need for one as young as Tomoe, they have decided to place her on exclusion instead.


End file.
